Zelda Erotica: The Pegging Princess
by The Masked Sage
Summary: With Calamity Ganon sealed, Zelda and Link allow their love to grow. After returning from an expedition, Zelda can't wait to show Link her newest Sheikah invention: intimacy technology.


(This story is considered Zelda erotica, and it contains adult themes and content. Critiques RE the style and storytelling are encouraged, so please leave your detailed suggestions/solutions in the reviews.)

A handful of sand tumbles out of Link's boot as he sits in Zelda's chambers, explaining how unsuccessful the Molduga hunt went. Zelda is also covered in dust, and she picks at the dirt beneath her fingernails.

"I just don't understand their violent nature towards Vah Naboris," Zelda comments, now unbuckling her royal blue corset. "Molduga have never attacked it in the past; it just doesn't make sense."

With his other boot off, Link sweeps the Gerudo sand off the stone floor and deposits it out the window as the moon rises in the east.

"I absolutely adored Riju, though," Zelda continues. "She's young and wants to serve her people valiantly, and I can't help but empathize with her. I'm sure she'll continue to be a strong ally."

Link yanks at his blue tunic and lifts it over his head, but grunts loudly as his shoulder twitches.

"Here," Zelda coos, "Let me help you." She walks over to their bed where Link sits, and she gently pulls the tunic up and over Link's head. "There we go - Oh Link!" she cries. "Look at this bruise! Why didn't you tell me the Molduga hurt you so?" She asks, cradling Link's head in her buxom chest. Link half sighs and half laughs.

"You really must tell me when you need help," Zelda begs. "Communication is key to a healthy relationship. When you have something to say, you say - Oh, I nearly forgot! I finished my latest invention."

Link's brow furrows as Zelda runs and grabs the Master Sword, leaning inside an archway, and then rushes behind her changing curtain at the corner of the room. Waiting for her, Link cautiously removes his combat greaves, careful to not touch the numerous ruby abrasions on his thighs and calves, and sets them on a carrier for the handmaidens to wash.

"I know I'm ahead of schedule with this invention," Zelda states behind the metal curtain, "but I was utterly surprised that I worked on my second attempt."

Link drunkenly returns to their bed and collapses on the blue covers.

Zelda continues speaking, dropping her clothes to the floor, saying, "I've made so many discoveries lately with the ancient Sheikah technology, and Robbie and Purah have made dozens of new discoveries these past 100 years, too. There's so much to catch up on." Zelda then hops from behind the panelled curtain, wearing nothing save a leather harness around her crotch. "Ta-da!" she announces.

Link perks up his head from the covers, gazing at Zelda's breasts, reminding him of plump hydromelons. But something distracts him from Zelda's beauty. It's the belt fastened to her: it glows blue at intersecting straps. She walks closer to the bed, and Link sees Sheikah technology sewn into the leather-work.

"I've been reconfiguring the principles of magnesis and stasis. Watch," Zelda invites, a giddy grin on her face. She unsheathes the Master Sword and holds it between her legs like a witch would on a broom handle, and then she lets go. The Master Sword floats in the air, and as Zelda pivots and turns, the Master Sword moves with her, holding perfectly in air.

"Don't you love it! I know it's a little outlandish, but … I have a tail now!" Zelda exclaims, glancing behind her at the blade. She plants her index fingers atop her head, pointing them upward like horns, and runs in a serpentine motion across the floor. "Look, I'm a silver Lizalfo."

Link chuckles and sits upright on the bed. He tries to appear surprised and happy, but his eyes soon shift downward.

"Now the hilt will act as my purple, makeshift penis just like you - What?" Zelda asks, concerned. "What's wrong? It's too soon, isn't it? I knew it." Zelda then lowers her shoulders and hugs her body, saying, "When I said it'd take me about a month to complete the contraption, I'm sure you thought you had enough time to prepare. But now that it's only been a week, I'm sure you're more apprehensive than ever."

Link lowers his head slightly.

"I understand your hesitations, and we don't have to do anything tonight," Zelda acquiesces. "How about you let me rub some warming ointment on your bruises, and if you're not feeling up to it afterwards, then I'll be more than happy to wait. Here, lie flat on the bed, and I'll rub the oil on you. Come on, spit-spot. And take those knickers off. I want to see that golden arse shine!"

Link shimmies vigorously on the bed, removing his underwear, and lying face-down on the covers. Zelda grabs some ointment from her bureau, sets the Master Sword beside the bed, and then sits seiza on Link's legs. Drizzling the warming balm over Link's shoulders, she begins to rub the respective shoulder blades in clockwise circles.

She talks as she massages, saying, "I know I don't say it often enough, but I do love you, Link. I know it's even harder for you to say it to me, but that's no excuse for me to not say it to you. I'm still embarrassed, even to today, how I terribly I mistreated you when father appointed you as my escort. But you were always there for me."

Zelda knuckles along Link's spine and then arrives at the large purple bruise on his lat muscles, and Link winces as she kneads the area firmly.

"Just relax" Zelda affirms, adding, "Breath with me." Link inhales loudly and Zelda matches his breath, and then they, together, respire as one. She leans over his body, colliding her boobs with his back and whispers into Link's ear, "Thank you for always being there for me." She then moves to Link's lower back, manipulating the deep tissues, and adding more ointment to the dryer regions.

Twenty minutes into their session, Link has become as malleable as clay. Zelda cups his buttocks and coats them with a healthy smear of ointment, admiring the glossy finish. She uses the heels of her hands to push the cheeks forward and backward. She then parts his smooth crack and pours a tablespoon of liquid balm onto Link's anus. The balm heats on touch, and Link feels his hole simmering. Zelda sensuously tests Link's tightness, noting his new elasticity. She slowly inserts her index finger and tickles Link's ballooned prostate. Link's breathing deepens, and so does Zelda's. Retaining her finger inside him, she withdraws Link's genitals from underneath him. Lovingly, she pinches the scrotal skin and twists it delicately, and then rolls back Link's foreskin to thumb and pinch his swollen frenulum.

After a few more minutes, Link looks back and stares at Zelda longingly, revealing his blushed complexion. He nods his head once.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

Link nods a second time.

"Ehhh!" Zelda squeals, breaking the voluptuous atmosphere, saying, "I'm so excited."

Link stares at her baffled; not used to being seduced.

Zelda retrieves the Master Sword, arranges it between her legs, turns a dial on her leatherwork, and then the sword locks into place. She crawls back on the bed, her tom cat "tail" high and proud, and stands on her knees.

"So let me explain how this is going to work. There's a protective field over the blade, so we don't have to worry about it impaling anyone. The next part is the pommel," Zelda says, indicating the knob at the bottom of the handle, and Link secretly chewed his inner cheek.

"Now, the pommel will hurt a little, but once it's in, my hypothesis is that, over time, it will help immensely to loosen you up. So, it's the most important part. The rest of the hilt should do a smashing job of stimulating your good stop. And the winged crossguard, here, is for me. It'll rub right against my clitoris," Zelda says, her eyes beaming. "I've also set a few new runes to control the magnetism. There's a vibration mode and hammer mode which -"

Link bits his lip.

"Which ... we can try another night," Zelda finishes, grabbing the warming ointment. She lathers the Master Sword and then says, "Now remember the safe word: Calamity. No, that's a mouthful. How about- no, what's a clever one? Just, say 'stop' for now, and I'll think of a better one later."

For good measure, Zelda doubles the ointment on the Master Sword and Link's hole. She then analyzes the correct angle for entry and presses the pommel against Link's rosen cherry, but it advances no farther. She presses harder, but cannot gain access to Link's hidden grotto.

"Link, you must relax," Zelda encourages, feeling with her hands for any obstructions since her snowy knockers block her current view. However, while using both hands to guide the hilt, Zelda's weight shifts forward unexpectedly, and she topples forward, boobs-first, onto Link's back.

"Oof," Zelda says, noticing Link's shocked face. "Why do you- Did it go in?"

Link, a look of near death on his face, shakes his head up and down. Back on her knees, Zelda visually confirms that the pommel has disappeared beyond Link's border, and she pushes the hilt farther in, watching Link's hungry ass swallow more and more of the diamond-textured handle. As the crossguard reaches the threshold, Zelda reverses the motion, and Link jerks uncomfortably.

"Shhhshhhshh," Zelda says. "Breath with me again."

But despite their tantric breathing, the slightest movement causes Link to gnash his teeth and shiver in pain.

"Ok, ok," Zelda reacts, then saying, "I'm going to stop moving. Let's try micro movements." Zelda then spins a dial on her belt and the Master Sword vibrates subtly. Link's mouth opens and his eyes soften. "There we … go," Zelda manages to say as the crossguard vibrates a few inches in her vagina and against her clitoris. They both remain still for a few minutes, letting the vibrations reset their bodies. Link's toes curl and crack, and Zelda can barely formulate a plan of action, a first time experience for her.

As Link's ass naturally begins to rise and fall, Zelda's consciousness returns, and she pulls at Link's hips. He rises to his hands and knees, giving Zelda more ease of movement, and she, with extreme care, sways back and forth, letting the rune work its magic on their good spots. Time slows, and somewhere between ten minutes and ten hours pass. Zelda's pelvis discovers a new joy in thrusting, strangely understanding a man's perspective and role in lovemaking. Reading Link's moans, Zelda quickens her thrusts, making sure Link shows no signs of refrain. She reaches underneath Link's stomach and checks his hearty cock: warm and stiff. She mastubates him vigorously while thrusting faster, and her own groin flowers in flame. Link quickly spews a cacophony of consonants as hot semen pours over Zelda's hand, and she, herself, readies for orgasm.

"Mmmn," Zelda moans, adding, "Just another minute and we'll take a break. I'm almost, I'm almost ... "

As Zelda's vaginal temperature rises, she forgets her surroundings and becomes like a possessed demon queen. She smears the semen over Link's asscheek and then secures an iron grip on Link's hips, plowing hard and swift. Link's elbows buckle, his chest falls into the bed, and his fingers rake and grip the covers as Zelda brutally pounds his ass dizzy. Some leftover semen sputters from Link's tip as his senses overload. He struggles to make speech, and every time he tries to utter the safe word, a masculine groan resounds from his throat instead.

Zelda literally glows, and her bobby pins shake free, liberating her hair as it falls over her face. Her body spasms once and then twice as her cunt quakes, and her melodious voice rings in intervals. Zelda's pelvis shuts down like a Divine Beast recharging after a climactic blast; and, when it finally stops, Link bolts forward and off the bed, escaping the Master Sword's reach.

Zelda becomes Zelda once again, fixes her hair, and says, "Oh Goddess, I got carried away, didn't I? I'm so sorry Link."

Link immediately hops to his feet and paces back and forth, limping and holding his butt with both hands as if he were holding back shit.

"I hope you won't be too sore," Zelda says, then exclaiming, "Oh dear, tomorrow you have that horseback excursion! Oh, forgive me Link! I've blundered it good, haven't I?"

After a few minutes of recuperating, Link lies back on the bed, easing himself slowly. Zelda continues to calm him, saying, "I swear, next time will be better. I'm working on some other shapes so we don't have to use swords … unless you like using swords, of course, because I just found this design for what's called a Goron Sword and I'm really excited to try it out, too."

Link, lost for all words, rolls away from Zelda, contemplating how uncomfortable he's willing to ride horseback tomorrow, and then rolls back. He silently kisses her, and their nocturnal research continues.


End file.
